The present invention relates to an electric motor associated with a tachometric generator having its rotor rigidly coupled to the motor shaft, this motor being of the commutatorless and permanent-magnet type having an electronic commutation system and comprising a rotor provided with a plurality of permanent magnets, at least one fixed armature incorporating an armature winding of which the commutation is controllable by means of a coder through an electronic commutation circuit, said coder producing signals as a function of the angular position of the rotor and consisting of a coding disc secured to the shaft and cooperating with a set of fixed sensors.